The present invention relates to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to a single mechanism which both counterbalances and lubricates the moving parts within the internal combustion engine.
In the past, various types of connecting rod dipper lubrication systems have been utilized for lubricating the internal components of engines. The dipper lubrication systems generally work by the dipper coming in contact with the lubricating fluid located in the sump of the engine and, thereafter, throwing the fluid as the dipper rotates with the crankshaft. These systems, however, generally tend to throw lubricating fluid in the plane defined by the rotation of the dipper rather than toward the gear train and main bearings where lubrication is needed. Furthermore, dipper systems tend to be very sensitive to the level of oil within the engine sump because, as the oil level decreases, the dipper does not come in contact with the lubricating fluid and, thus, is incapable of throwing oil upwardly toward the moving parts. Further yet, dipper systems are very sensitive to engine tilt because, as the engine tilts, the lubricating fluid tends to flow to one side of the engine sump and away from the point of where the dipper can contact the lubricating fluid. Thus, when the engine is tilted, inadequate lubrication may occur.
To eliminate some of the problems associated with the dipper lubrication systems, rotating slingers have been provided in the engine sump whereby lubricating fluid is thrown upwardly toward the moving parts. However, such rotating slingers are rotationally balanced and do not contribute toward balancing the reciprocating and rotating crankshaft and piston masses in the engine.
Various counterbalancing systems have been used as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,898,459 and 1,595,785 with respect to multiple piston engines. These systems, however, have been generally utilized only for counterbalancing purposes and have not significantly enhanced lubrication.
Although dipper-type splash lubrication systems are commonly used, it is very difficult to use such a system in an engine employing a single rotating counterweight counterbalancer because a single shaft counterbalancer must be located below the crank and in line with the bore and reciprocating mass for attaining an optimum counterbalancing effect. This places the rotating counterweight into the plane of rotation of the crankshaft and, thus, prevents the use of a connecting rod mounting dipper as presently used in splash lubrication types of engines.